planetside2fandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Terran Republic
The Best Faction Loyalty until Death, Strength in Unity! Věrnost až do smrti, síla v jednotě! Barvy Černá a červená Popis S militaristickou vládou, Terranská republika využívá Imperialní a autoritativní moc donutit lidstvo v mírové soužití jakýmikoli prostředky .Terranská republika je konzervativní a kolektivistický národ, která se snaží získat kontakt s domácím světem a smířit válčící říše. Filozofie Terranská republika (TR) je říše s bohatou historií 1112 roků, a je původce dalších dvou říší. Přivedli pořádek z chaosu a představil světu období míru. Vzhledem k tomu, příměří a vytvoření nové vlády, a jako jednotná politická síla na Zemi, vytvořily otevřenou a transparentní vládu. To pomohlo udržet mír pro téměř 200 roků. Terranská Republika je postavena kolem pořádku a právního státu, s centrálním principem, že žádný jednotlivec není nad pravidly. Loajalita a věrnost jsou jádrem étosu Terranské republiky a ze které roste duch celkového kamarádství a bratrství mezi jeho hrdémi a mocnýmí válečníky. Více než kterýkoli jiné říše, TR jsou profesionální armádou. Oni jsou nejvíce synergický týmů a nejvíce těžit z čísel a koordinace. Dobře vytrénovaná četa vojáků Terran republika je jednou z nejvíce hrůzostrašných a smrtících síl, které kdy potkáte na bojištích Auraxis. Významná citace týkajicí se the New Conglomerate "We're stuck out here at the ass-end of space and these insurgents decide that now is the time to wage senseless political battles. The fact they're willing to endanger civvies to further this power grab shows their true disregard for everyone's safety out here. They need to be eliminated, or we'll never know peace on Auraxis." "Jsme zaseklí tady na zadku-konci vesmíru a tyto povstalci rozhodnouti, že teď je čas vést nesmyslné politické bitevy. Skutečnost, že jsou ochotni ohrozit civilu na podporu tohoto uchopení moci ukazuje jejich skutečné pohrdání každým bezpečím tady. Musí být odstraněny, nebo se už nikdy nepoznáme mír na Auraxis. " Významná citace týkající se the Vanu Sovereignty "They might have been human once, but not anymore. Whether it's their crazy alien-god bullshit or something more insidious, humanity has become little more than an obstacle to those freaks. You see your own brother hooked up to Vanu tech, you take him out - you're not family anymore. To him, you're just human rabble that needs to be 'enlightened'." "Mohli být jednou člověke, ale už ne. Ať už je to jejich šílené alien-bůh kecy nebo něco mnohem zákeřnější, že se lidstvo stalo něco víc než na překážku těmto šílenců. Vidíte svého vlastního bratra zahnutého do Vanu tech, vem ho ven -. už nejsi rodina, jsi jen lidská chátra, která musí být "osvícená". " Technologie Jejich zbraně a vozidla jsou nové a top kvality, ale tradičního typu. Vyhýbají se experimentálním dělům a energickým zbraním a raději se drží s toho, co pracovalo pro stovky let - přesnost, vysokých rychlostech kulky, a mnoho z nich.Zbraně Terranské republiky mají nejrychlejší kadenci, největší kapacitu munice, a jsou hlavně navrženy tak, aby byla umožněna maximální udržitelné poškození. Zatímco jejich zbraně mají nejvyšší kadenci ze všech tří říší, nemají takovou škodu při nárazu. Na straně vozidel mají dvě unikatní vozidla, the Mosquito stíhačkat a the Prowler bitevní tank. The Mosquito je extrémně hbitý útočný letoun, který může být vybaven množstvím zbraňových systémů tak, aby vyhovovaly potřebám republiky. Také má nejvyšší maximální rychlost mezi letectvem, což umožňuje rychle se uvolnit z nepříjemné situace a přeskupit. 'The Prowler ' je střední tank, který je nejrychlejší říšní zvláštní tank na poli. Je po zuby ozbrojení zbraňovými systémy,které jine tanky říší nemají, což ho dělá jedením z nejsmrtelnějších vozidel ve hře. Related Links New Conglomerate | Vanu Sovereignty de:Terranische Republik fr:République Terrane